


Alpha(下)

by huahuadafu



Category: Real Person Fiction, Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: F/F, SeuIrene - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huahuadafu/pseuds/huahuadafu
Summary: ※骨癖贵族裴x音乐生熊琪※对A要不起 晕机勿入 非典型A.B.O 请自动避雷※ooc※请不要上升真人 不要上升真人 不要上升真人
Relationships: 裴珠泫/姜涩琪
Kudos: 13





	Alpha(下)

黑色牛仔裤的链条被拉下，褪到膝盖，内裤被裴珠泫缓缓拉扯下。

姜涩琪深呼一口气，这是她的私处第一次暴露在他人面前，羞耻心后知后觉地汹涌，她抬手就要挡住那个极速膨胀的地方。

“它在长大。”

裴珠泫只是正常地说出这样的话，然后迅速隔开姜涩琪欲遮挡的手，准确无误地握住那个跃跃欲试的家伙。

“知道正反馈么？”

“它在人体中是甚少存在的调节。”

裴珠泫微凉的手掌握住那个挺立的家伙，姜涩琪喘息声渐大，她瘫软在裴珠泫肩头，而裴珠泫五指随意地撩拨，指腹抹过尖端时，姜涩琪只感到一阵舒适而骤然紧张的勃动。

“哈、哈、哈……”

裴珠泫就是个善于实践的称职老师，似乎要将自己所学知识全都在姜涩琪这个实验白鼠上实践一次。

“但是……”

“这份甚少中包括了射精反应。”

应声而落的，是储存在泛着粉意的年下Alpha体内的尽数精华。

当姜涩琪从余韵中回神时，裴珠泫的衣物上已经沾染了白浊的液体，姜涩琪依旧坐在裴珠泫的双腿间，当她手忙脚乱地抽过一旁的纸巾为裴珠泫擦拭时，不小心触到一个泛着热意的物件。

再一抬头，裴珠泫那双晶蓝色的眸里早已是沸腾的欲望。

自己是这份欲望的沸点。

“涩琪，跟我回家。”

裴珠泫说着，又恢复了平时清冷自持的模样，姜涩琪又试探地一碰，那个地方早已消减了热意。

裴珠泫似是知道姜涩琪在想什么，她笑了笑，贴心地替姜涩琪清理好那片狼藉，再为她穿好裤子，最后捏了捏姜涩琪那挺翘的臀部警告道：

“不要玩火。”

⑻沸点

她们相安无事地待在车里的一左一右，裴珠泫最后将她带进了自己的家。

两人从门关上的一瞬，目光在黑暗中交汇，最后化为烟火，点亮整个黑黝的空间。

“涩琪……怎么这么快又起反应了？”

当裴珠泫的身体贴近自己时，姜涩琪只能感受到热气如同蒸汽机的能量动力令她不自觉就促成了这份蠢蠢欲动。

“你……”

姜涩琪被裴珠泫压向自己的气息逼得节节败退，在墙边畏缩着，最后抬手圈住她洁白的脖颈。

“我打从心底……”

“渴望着你。”

姜涩琪腿朝裴珠泫的双腿间跨顶去，若有若无的摩擦最是磨人，自己已经感受到寒冰的融化，就要汇成如她眼眸里暗藏的大海。

“请你填满我，老师。”

诚挚的邀请，不需多言的求欢。

裴珠泫最终低应一声。

情欲的沸点永远都存在，只是随着时间和磨合的程度，人的情欲沸点会存在不确定性。

可姜涩琪很确定，裴珠泫的沸点，是自己。

金艺琳所言裴珠泫一直单身，面对Omega释放信息素还能保持柳下惠精神并且一直洁身自好的Alpha已经不多见。

可裴珠泫对自己却有着超乎想象的狂热。

当她的指尖挑开自己的内衣，姜涩琪几乎是全裸的姿态。

只是那件黑色衬衣尚且挂着，这个人体解剖生理学老师实在是喜欢追求这份美感，而这份追求也更好让姜涩琪有遮羞布蒙住脸，不用去看裴珠泫那些如同实训课前的准备动作。

工作时的一丝不苟在床上也是一脉相承。

姜涩琪知道自己身体起了反应，可她也知道最后完美的交合是让裴珠泫开疆扩土深入地占领自己。

当裴珠泫携着玫瑰的香味拥住躺在床上毫无安全感的自己时，姜涩琪已经将身体的支配权都交付于裴珠泫手中。

“怕么？”

裴珠泫褪去外套后留在身上的白色衬衣引起姜涩琪的不满，姜涩琪抬手嘟嘟囔囔着要去解开井井有条的纽扣。

“怕什么？”

姜涩琪不用多长时间就把纽扣尽数解开，最后她犹疑着把鼻尖抵在裴珠泫的胸线，去深嗅那份自带玫瑰味的体香。

“怕的话……不应该在你要带我回来的时候就跳车逃走么。”

姜涩琪这般说着，将脸埋入软肉中，只觉得整个人都安静了些。

“那我们进入正题。”

裴珠泫吻过她的额头，她的眉心，她的眼睑，她的鼻尖，她的唇珠，最后将舌探出贝齿筑成的铁壁缝隙，趁虚而入，试图搅个天翻地覆。

裴珠泫的手又抚摸过那些浅显的骨骼，最后沿着脊椎向下，一个个地介绍着，最后溜进臀缝间的最后一块骨。

“唔……”

姜涩琪像只小猫般轻哼一声，裴珠泫挑眉看她，发现自己找到了一个重要开关。

在挑弄着尾椎骨就让姜涩琪难捱地蜷缩起脚趾，这份发现简直是给裴珠泫一份巨大的惊喜。

“太棒了，涩琪，我得奖励你。”

裴珠泫这般说着，双手抚过挂在腹下会阴部旁侧的耻骨，目光再一触那高昂着流出些许晶莹的性器，偏头便吻在它那暴露出的蜿蜒狰狞青筋上，小舌的温度濡湿着整根性器，姜涩琪双手攥紧身侧的床单，裴珠泫最后还是吞没了性器。

“涩琪真的很棒呢。”

将性器吐出，又吮吸着，在床事的鼓励和认可总会给人莫大的满足感，更何况是裴珠泫这样的伴侣。

“唔，嗯……”

感受着姜涩琪下意识地挺送腰肢，裴珠泫加快了吞吐的速度，最后姜涩琪一手抓住裴珠泫的长发，看着她掩藏在眉睫之下水汪的蓝眸，一瞬没忍住地泄了身。

裴珠泫很自若地吞咽下那些浑浊物，然后抬手拉过姜涩琪的双腿，指尖去触碰那从未被人开发的秘密之地。

得到结果的裴珠泫不自禁地笑出声。

“涩琪，你应该是隐性的Omega吧。”

作为Alpha第一性几乎算是无用，可姜涩琪在第二性达到高潮的同时，第一性也有了些微反应，这说明什么。

“我们涩琪是宝藏呀。”

裴珠泫俯身在姜涩琪的唇间落下轻轻的吻。

“听艺琳说过吧？”

“什么不喜欢Omega……”

“我只喜欢能让我就算没有身体接触也能使颅内高潮的人。”

“从第一眼见你，我就无法自制地颅内一遍又一遍高潮。”

“可后来我觉得这样不够……如果是和你，那我觉得身体上的交合也渐渐重要起来。”

“因为你的信息素味道在告诉我如果不立马行动，也许你就要被愚蠢的别人喝下。”

“我不允许。”

裴珠泫这般说着，也不管姜涩琪对这些庞大的信息量作何反应，她已经解开腰间的浅棕皮带，褪下的长裤已经掉落在床尾，她压向那个躺在床上指不定在放空的人，隐藏在平角裤下的性器已经勃起，裴珠泫用它蹭着姜涩琪的大腿内侧，让姜涩琪回过神。

姜涩琪果不其然地回神看着双手撑在自己脑袋两侧的裴珠泫。

“……老师？”

床上喊出这样的称呼，真不知道她是在调情还是暗示。

裴珠泫此时也不愿再去想些什么，她如一个领导者般说道：

“涩琪，脱下它。”

姜涩琪最后依言脱下了裴珠泫的内裤，当那比自己更大的尺寸暴露在空气中朝自己仰头时，姜涩琪顿时不知该把眼睛放到哪。

“别这么害羞。”

“它会很开心于你的注视。”

“就像我渴望你的触碰。”

姜涩琪一听这话，又眩晕了些许，然后倒在裴珠泫的身上，在裴珠泫微讶的注视下，攥住那已经硬挺的阴茎。

“老师，它好烫人。”

姜涩琪不清不楚地说着，然后做出让裴珠泫都没能来得及阻止的动作。

鬼使神差地，她就这么握着性器送向自己从未使用过的第一性器。

“唔……”

一声痛哼像是砸落在心头的重锤，裴珠泫急忙要把姜涩琪推开。

“别拒绝好吗？”

“我能给你的。”

“我会把一切都给你的。”

姜涩琪说着，小脸已经苍白一片，可她还在尽力地让自己能够包裹住裴珠泫的性器。

“我要……要和老师融为一体。”

“哈、哈……”

“可是好痛……”

裴珠泫眼尾红起来，蓝色的眸子染上如血色般的丝状物，她一狠心，挺起腰肢将自己彻底送向姜涩琪的阴道深处。

她接住姜涩琪羸弱的雏鸟的样子，抱在怀里怜吻着，用吻让她放松。

“嗯……”

接吻能短暂地转移注意力，裴珠泫始终没再动作下半身，她只是双手从腰窝而上，走过那些引人注目的景色，最后停留在被内衣半挡不遮的胸部。

轻轻的揉起来，惹起姜涩琪的战栗，她垂头去怜爱那两朵嫣红的花，而后用齿研咬，姜涩琪的反应在她意料之外，下意识地潜送着身体，让裴珠泫看到了一点点曙光。

指尖从她的后脑探寻到蝶骨的形状，指腹划过她后背易碎的蝴蝶骨，掌心托住臀瓣按压她早已退化的敏感尾椎，最后主导者运动起腰肢。

“嗯，嗯……”

起初的痛哼渐渐变味成求欢的信号。

裴珠泫摇摆腰肢的动作将阴茎更重更深地送进那个刚为她打开的甬道。

“哈、哈、嗯……”

年下意乱情迷的表情是最好的鼓舞，裴珠泫终于能松一口气大胆地挺送着自己深埋的能量。

“涩琪，你的水越来越多了。”

作为一个医学院老师，第一次没用专业术语去形容这份姜涩琪为她带来的快感，裴珠泫有些后觉的堂皇，可无疑现在的她是快乐到无暇顾及其他的。

“涩琪，你也动一动。”

裴珠泫按压着年下的腰肢，只是一人份的力量并不足以让这次性爱完美，她说着，感受到同样的力量在相撞，一时没忍住地要了更多。

“慢点……”

“老师……”

“嗯……不行……”

姜涩琪的双手紧紧圈住自己的脖颈，这是一份什么感觉？

裴珠泫低声应着，动作却又在使坏。

在姜涩琪又要开始说着慢一些时，裴珠泫果断地噙住那个粉嫩的唇瓣，掠夺着彼此都需要的氧气。

在感觉着甬道开始慢慢收缩，裴珠泫把姜涩琪压倒在床铺中，一时间的退出让姜涩琪不满地再度缠上，裴珠泫享受这份独属的撒娇。

“涩琪，双腿勾紧我的腰。”

裴珠泫说着，又将粗大的阴茎拓进那泥泞不堪的湿热之地。

不停歇的活塞运动从姜涩琪的阴道里勾出越发多的液体，那两瓣粉色的软肉都被裴珠泫操弄得向外翻起。

“涩琪。”

裴珠泫一遍又一遍喊着她的名字，最后甬道的收缩越发不规律而节奏加快，裴珠泫也才闷哼一声加速地挺送着自己。

当两股热流充斥相汇，裴珠泫紧紧扣住姜涩琪的腰肢，任由那些混合物溢出留在腿根，流向床铺。

两人的呼吸交织，在卧室里起伏着。

“涩琪……”

裴珠泫像是把人从水中捞起一般把姜涩琪捞进怀里。

“还好么？”

“嗯。”

姜涩琪已然没了任何力气回应，她只感觉眼皮在打架，裴珠泫也体谅姜涩琪的辛苦，按捺下蠢蠢欲动的身体，把她揽入怀里，从地上捡了被子盖好就这么睡过去。

姜涩琪昏昏沉沉间做了一个只可意会不可言传的梦。

“Omega容易服软，我不喜欢。”

来自可追溯至伊丽莎白二世的英国皇室血统的家族顺位女伯爵倚在窗边，无任何花哨点缀的纯色衬衣在偷渡而来的风呼啸间刮起一片如帆的衣角，那双泛着地中海湛蓝颜色的眸眯起，化作一期一会的哈雷彗星，投映在姜涩琪眼底。

音乐生对那份触手可及的如食禁果般的隐晦神秘有了更进一步了解的欲望。

“那你喜欢什么？”

她吞咽着，在这位远道而来的英格兰贵族面前，尽力不去紧张。

“我？” 

裴珠泫骨子里渗出的优雅沾染了略微潮湿的空气，那份裹挟着地中海峡风的笑意，清浅同昙花一现地绽放在姜涩琪眼前。

她低头抿着笑意，迈着无法计算速度的步调，一点点地朝自己移动，距离不断缩近，她的轻声低语是久经沙场的猎手对猎物的循循善诱。

如同浓稠的蜂蜜滴落在鼻尖，那份香甜气息一直在引诱着她心间的躁动，她按捺蠢蠢欲动的身体，不想先在裴珠泫面前丢盔弃甲。

可当她那双笔直的长腿迈向自己时，姜涩琪就知道自己输了。

在这场没有硝烟的战役里，自己一败涂地。

可胜利者似是不自知，她话锋一转，不再继续方才的论题。

“你们老师有没有在课上讲过……”

她的指尖抚过自己的唇瓣，两道指腹在翻越M的线条时，调皮得不成样。

“什么？”

出口的话，沙哑得声音主人也愣了愣，此情此景下，她哑声里含带的情色的因子是成千上万为数量单位被眼前人计算的。

裴珠泫只是默默看着女孩一点点地熟成番茄。

“有时……信息素给人的感觉会更加强烈。”

她的指尖挑起自己的下颔，微凉的触感像是被自己安放在天上的白月光，温柔得不像话。

“没有。”

姜涩琪认真回想了一下，脑海里查无此案，正经的表情像是在思考今天要吃些什么好的小熊。

“是吗？”

裴珠泫突然叹息一声，在女孩紧张地自我反省时，她的指尖沿着偏离正常轨道的方位，抚过姜涩琪那来回滚动的倍觉干涸的喉。

她的笑容能叫阿尔卑斯山巅永冻的冰雪消融，当她那平日里被薄薄镜片遮挡的双眸里盛满朝自己递出的恶劣笑意时，姜涩琪只觉双腿一软。

优雅贵族不知何时解开了她亘古不变的衬衣领口，另一只手已然暗度陈仓从自己那身宽大的白色体恤里匍匐前进。

一呼一吸之间，她干燥的掌心覆上了自己的开关。

姜涩琪有些抗拒地挣扎着，可她清浅的呼吸毫无征兆地打在自己的后颈，肌肤下埋藏的末梢一紧，姜涩琪双手撑在后背的墙，心如擂鼓间又听她在此时俯于耳畔的低语：

“嘿，想要吗？”

她的低喃像是吸血鬼那使用了言灵的邀约。

自己浑身动弹不得，就这么僵硬地歇在原地，她那身衬衣已经泛起褶皱，姜涩琪还能分神异想天开这个褶皱里会不会藏有宇宙。

“你在开小差。”

“这可不是一个好习惯。”

“作为老师，我得罚你……”

裴珠泫的指尖抚过姜涩琪蕴藏在牛仔裤下的性器，果不其然，那个地方已经渐渐硬挺。

“罚？罚、罚什么……”

“有自己解决过么？”

裴珠泫瞥过姜涩琪的裆部，似乎在进行目测。

“……”

小姜同学一下子就熄火，说明肯定有问题。

“实话。”

“……有。”

意料之中的答案，裴珠泫心里还是有些堵。

“对象呢？”

“……”

“性幻想对象都没有你硬撸？”

没有意识到优雅贵族说话越发简单粗暴，两人的互动方向也越来越奇怪，姜涩琪只像个小学生不敢对老师的话违背，只得低下头，后又怯生生地瞧裴珠泫一眼，再说一个字。

“是……是老师……你……”

“哦？”

裴珠泫右眉习惯性地上挑，唇角勾起淡淡的弧度，状似嘲讽挑逗。

“不……老师，我不是……”

小姜同学百口莫辩，可感觉自己越抹越黑，索性唇瓣一合再不开口了。

反倒是为人师表的裴珠泫有些不依不饶：

“不是什么？你想说自己不是变态？”

“我……”

姜涩琪委屈巴巴地看着面前占上风的裴珠泫，然后她的脸又憋得通红。

因为裴珠泫那双不安分的手，又开始煽风点火。

“老、老师……”

牛仔裤的拉链被一次到底地拉下，那只手已经在空气侵袭至敏感地带时，先一步占据高地，指尖隔着单薄布料在那微弯的性器之上跃动。

“那就让我看看……涩琪你能做到什么程度吧……”

贵族的指尖圆润可爱，目光下移，是不可深究的根骨分明，也许在自己心底，她已然被神化，否则为什么自己看着她那只用来捧书的莹白双手时它们竟泛起千百种流光。

姜涩琪小脸通红，喘息声从她口中溢出，在面对着裴珠泫一丝不苟为她服务的脸时，羞耻心已经上升到爆表。

被人赤裸裸地掌控，这样的滋味并不好受，姜涩琪索性把那些羞耻抛之脑后，她一咬牙，垂头用唇瓣吮住裴珠泫那可爱的耳廓。

“老、老师，我要、我要泄了……”

作为一个老师，为学生准备一份不容误差的精准度是必要的。

裴珠泫将心底默数的秒数转化为一掌可算的阿拉伯数字，她轻啧一声，平淡地说出让人无法接受的话。

“这么快吗？涩琪你不太行哦。”

姜涩琪不依，想要抽身离开这个怀抱，却又在行动之际被捏住命脉，她涨红了脸，不管不顾地将所有的罪责推诿给面前的斯文败类：

“因、因为是老师……在帮我……我怎么——可能、可能忍得住……”

“说话都磕磕巴巴了……”

手中的性器已然勃起到最大的尺寸，裴珠泫只是轻笑一声，偏头避开了姜涩琪自我慰藉的咬耳朵，裴珠泫凑到她的近前，目光相触间，贵族的舌尖率先舔逗，她清冷的嗓音说起那些关于情色的话，总是带着令人脸红心跳的魔力。

“涩琪，你是有多渴望我？”

“涩琪，你是多渴望我？”

同梦境里一般无二的话，姜涩琪迷迷糊糊地醒来，却发现自己下身的反应。

裴珠泫就这么挑眉瞧着自己。

“看来昨晚没喂饱啊……”

“晨间运动安排一下好了……”

再次被压在床上的姜涩琪：？？！！！！

医学院职工工作记录：裴珠泫三天事假。

音乐学院学生管理记录：姜涩琪三天事假。

⑼后记

自那天过后，在大学里总是成双出现的裴珠泫姜涩琪就是别人眼里的最佳情侣。

金艺琳也表示对吃自己身边这两对情侣的狗粮也还是蛮开心的。

毕竟都是优秀的人，漂亮的人，就算成双成对地出现有虐单身人士的故意伤害，可谁不喜欢姐姐们的甜甜爱情呢。

可是姜涩琪最近很苦恼。

当金艺琳说出可以帮忙的时候，她再一次被三言两语击溃。

“老师她……做到我现在一看到床就双腿打颤……”

“这有办法治么？”

姜涩琪灵魂发问。

金艺琳眼观鼻鼻观心。

我不知道，你别看我，我怎么知道啊%/#*#*#*%:/*


End file.
